


Gender

by Bakir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderless Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakir/pseuds/Bakir
Summary: Castiel explains a few things to Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Pride Month 2020





	Gender

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Death within the spn family discord. I hope you like it.

It was movie night in the Bunker. In the spirit of Sam begging Dean for not another western or The lost boys..he choose something while unexpected, still fitting for one might expect from Dean. An anime film called 'Your Name.' Of course he continued to claim it wasn't a chick flick the entire time..his arguments were sound enough but still cause for some specalation. Things were going well enough, Jack had choosen to spread out with a pile of pillows on the floor. Sam was leaned back in his chair while Dean was in his own chair, slurping down a large Soda. Where was Castiel you may ask? He was sitting on Dean. He would argue it was the most comfortable seat in the house.

When the movie ended everyone agreed it was pretty good..Jack even asked to borrow the DVD (which turned out to be a link to some illegal streaming site) so he could watch it again later..Dean obliged. 

"That was fun guys we should do that every week. Jack said. 

Sam nodded. "We could try." He looks over at at Dean then back to Jack. "But no promises it will be every night." He stood and gestured to Jack. "We should check on those vegetables." 

Jack pratically shot up and happily followed Sam to tend to it. For some reason they had decided to plant one which Dean found ridiculous because gross veggies. But, what can you do? At least it was better than the bee farm Castiel wanted to start. Although, Dean knew it was only a matter of time before that became a reality. He looked down at his angel being so cute. Well.. maybe a small one would be okay.

Things were quiet now and Castiel was still sitting on his lap..there had been no reason to move after all..but the silence was starting to get to the hunter so a little small talk perhaps?..But the movie was still fresh in his mind so of course thing that popped out of Dean's mouth was..

"Hey Cas wouldn't it be weird of somehow we woke up as chicks?"

Castiel blinked, head tilted in that classic confused Cas way. If it wasn't for those facial ques Dean would have thought his angel hadn't even heard him.

"Why would it be weird Dean?"

This simple question, which was meant as a joke got a perlexing response Dean wasn't expecting. He rubbed his neck, eager to find just the right rebuttle. But he was unable to soche just spat something out.

"Well...Cas you know we are both dudes so I mean it would be you know..with chicks having.."

He made a motion at his chest to indicate squeezing invisible boobs. At least it was skilled fake groping.

Castiel's lip switched. "Are you talking about breasts?" 

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as he tilted his head and few times side to side in a rapid motion. 

"Yeah..its..look Cas, you're telling me you wouldn't be freaked out even a bit if you were turned into a chick?"

Castiel glanced to the side as he tried to find a way to explain it all. Carefully he moved off the man so check could stand as he gave a sigh and looked straight at him.

"Dean, I have been in a female Vessel" 

Now it was the hunter's turn to just look confused.

"Oh well that makes more..."

Something clicked then and he too left..well more like jumped out of the chair.

"Whao..what are you talking about man?"

Castiel let out a deep sigh. 

"Dean, I am an angel, I don't have a gender. Its actually rather impossible. I simply take on a human vessel who more often than not are gendered."

Castiel felt the discution of how humans could be the same day would better left for another day..tomorow most likely.  
He placed a hand on his heart.  
"Before Jimmy, my vessel was a woman. She was good person."

Dean placed his hand on the lazy boy to lean against, his other hand rubbing across his head.

"Wait so..if you aren't a dude or a chick then what are you?"

"Like I said...I just don't have one..I'm just me."

Dean slowly began to nod, still a bit confused. But one thing he knew for sure it was still Cas.  
He took a step forward, placing a hand on the angel's scuffed face.  
"So..You are you and everything is..cool." 

He shrugged, then leaned in to give his angel a kiss.


End file.
